


Ushijima knows him so damn well

by 5sterek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, algo asi como vandalismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sterek/pseuds/5sterek





	Ushijima knows him so damn well

Wakatoshi conoce tan bien a Tendou que cuando entra a su habitación a las tres de la mañana a través de su ventana ni siquiera se molesta en preguntar que ha pasado, solo se mueve hasta que su cuerpo choca contra la pared y hay suficiente espacio para que su novio pueda acostarse. 

El as de Shiratorizawa sabe perfectamente que Satori hablará solo si quiere hacerlo.

— ¿A qué no adivinas? – pregunta el bloqueador.

El pelirrojo se acomoda en la cama, acoplando sus cuerpos de tal manera que Wakatoshi puede acariciar el vientre de Satori tranquilamente. Tal como sabe que logra apaciguar, levemente, la hiperactividad de Tendou.

— No, no adivino – responde, sabe que nunca puede adivinar qué es lo que pasa por la mente de su novio.

— Este chico podría o no, haber lanzado papel higiénico a la casa de Oikawa.

— Eso es vandalismo.

— Lo sé.

— Te descubrirán.

— Lo sé – y sin más, Ushijima escucha como su respiración se vuelve calma y pronto ya le oye roncar.


End file.
